Quiet feelings
by ClaireR6
Summary: Una historia entre triste y tierna con libros por el medio, de un día cualquiera en la vida de Yuki y Shuichi


Hola!

Bueno, quiero aclarar ya, que como tengo muchos fics con canciones de Gravitation y otras canciones que quizá no tenga alguien para mis fics, se me ha ocurrido que Dropbox es una buena alternativa para hacéroslo llegar todo.

Supongo que ya hay gente que lo usa, y para los que no, decir que es un espacio de almacenamiento gratuito online de 2Gb con el que puedes compartir archivos y carpetas. Tengo la mía preparada, con la canción y mis fics en .pdf por si alguien los quiere tener. También dejo casi toda la música de Gravitation ya que muchos de mis fics son Songfics y puede haber gente que no la tenga. Dejo el link de descarga de dropbox, si lo hacéis desde aquí me llegará un aviso y os podré agregar a la carpeta compartida.

Dropbox: /HzGV5rx1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Yuki… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo al salón a ver la película que están dando? Seguro que te gusta.

- Ahora no tengo tiempo, baka ¿No ves que estoy trabajando?- Sentenció el rubio sin apartar la mirada del procesador de texto.

- No sé como puedes ser escritor de novelas románticas cuando en la vida real eres tan frío.- Dijo el pelirrosa medio enfadado.

- Ni yo como puedes tener éxito con esas canciones que parecen escritas por colegiales.- Se burló en tono sarcástico el rubio mientras encendía un cigarro.- Bueno, cualquiera puede escribir un libro romántico. Cualquiera menos tú, claro está. Si no eres capaz ni de escribir una canción en condiciones…

- ¿Estás diciendo que un colegial podría escribir un libro pero yo no?- Dejo el pelirrosa ya enfadado por completo.

- Exacto.- Dijo Yuki mirando la expresión tan divertida que tenía su amante mientras apartaba ligeramente las gafas para frotarse los ojos en un gesto de cansancio.

- ¡Pues voy a escribir un libro! ¡Y lo voy a hacer mejor que tú!- Dijo gritando mientras veía como el escritor le ignoraba y se levantaba de la silla.- ¿Donde vas? ¿Me ignoras?

- Me voy a la cama. Contigo aquí ya veo que no puedo escribir tranquilo.

Yuki desapareció entre la oscuridad del pasillo mientras Shuichi se quedaba allí inmóvil y maldiciendo mil cosas incomprensibles.

- ¡Pues ahora verá!

El pelirrosa se sentó en la silla y puso las manos sobre el teclado como si esperara que se movieran solas. Al fin se decidió a escribir algo.

"Había una vez, en un país muy lejano…"

- No, esto no es un cuento. Se supone que es una novela.

"Entre las sombras de la noche, un rostro femenino…"

- Creo que así empieza una de las novelas de Yuki. ¡Al final va a ser verdad y no soy capaz de escribir nada coherente!

"Blind Game again kanari kireteru Doll itsuma demo kawaranai yoru o buchikowase

zawameku kaze ni meguru raito light ga oto o tatete kioku tobasu kitto shiranu hazumonai yûwaku kokoro o midasu kimi no beis ja nani mo nokosezu yoru ga akeru mada mienu shuuchaku wa genkaku…"

- ¿Y ahora que hago escribiendo mis letras? Definitivamente, escribir no es lo mío.

"Tras varios intentos de escribir me he dado cuenta de que no sirvo para esto. La verdad es que no sé ni porqué lo he intentado. No sé ni porqué hago la mayoría de estas cosas…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

A la mañana siguiente, Yuki se levantó temprano para terminar lo que la noche anterior no pudo hacer por culpa de Shuichi. Encendió el ordenador y abrió su carpeta de documentos. Ahí dentro encontró un archivo sin nombre que no recordaba haber guardado. Lo abrió extrañado y se puso a leer mientras encendía un cigarro.

- Parece que ese baka estuvo escribiendo anoche… ¿Qué es esto? El principio de un cuento, una copia de mi novela… ¿La letra de una canción? Un momento… esto parece interesante…

"Tras varios intentos de escribir me he dado cuenta de que no sirvo para esto. La verdad es que no sé ni porqué lo he intentado. No sé ni porqué hago la mayoría de estas cosas, pero cuando él se burla de mí, la irracionalidad me puede.

Cuando me dice que soy un inútil o un baka sé que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa buscando su aprobación, y eso me asusta porqué siento que sería capaz de hacer auténticas locuras por un solo gesto suyo. Y cuando eso pasa, cuando esa fuerza misteriosa se apodera de mí y yo no soy capaz de estar a su altura haga lo que haga, me maldigo.

Me maldigo una y mil veces por no poder darle más de lo que le doy, por no poder complacerle, por tener esa maldita sensación de no ser suficiente para él.

Y cuando por fin logro hacer algo bien, algo que ni yo mismo me creía capaz de lograr, me ignora completamente.

Me ignora, haciéndome sentir la persona más infeliz del mundo sólo porqué no puede llegarse a imaginar que todo lo que hago, siento y pienso lo hago por él. Sólo por él.

No se da cuenta de que con un simple gesto suyo, una mirada, una caricia, yo sentiría por un momento la absoluta felicidad. Pero ni siquiera creo que tenga valor como para hacérselo entender nunca.

Después de basar los últimos meses de mi vida en intentar hacer feliz a la persona que quiero, él parece no querer darse cuenta. Y eso me hace desear hacérselo saber aún con más intensidad, pero lo único que consigo son más reproches hasta que me quedo sin fuerzas para continuar y termino pensando que hubiera sido mejor no conocerlo nunca.

Pero cuando más hundido estoy, cuando creo que ya no me quedan fuerzas para continuar, veo una luz en esos ojos dorados, una luz que me invita a seguir. Y entonces recuerdo el motivo que me ayuda a seguir vivo y por el cual hago todo esto.

Que le amo."

- Baka...

Esa fue la única palabra que fue capaz de pronunciar antes de apagar el ordenador conmocionado por lo que acababa de leer. Apagó todas las luces y se dispuso a volver de nuevo a la cama para quedarse un rato más mientras abrazaba a esa pequeña personita que cada día le sorprendía más.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Cuando Yuki despertó, Shuichi ya estaba en la cocina intentando preparar algo de desayuno. Se levantó de la cama, se desperezó y se puso una camisa negra que no se molestó ni en abrochar. El sonido de algo cayendo al suelo le hizo darse un poco más de prisa en salir en busca de su pequeño amante.

Al verlo en la cocina, intentando preparar lo que se supone él consideraba un buen desayuno, el rubio recordó todo lo que leyó la noche anterior y se dio cuenta de todos esos detalles que el pelirrosa había tenido y a los que no había hecho el menor caso.

Unas manos en la cintura del cantante hicieron que se girara para encontrarse con los labios de su Yuki, que lo besó tiernamente ante su sorpresa.

- ¿Y eso?- Preguntó confuso el cantante.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo besarte?

- Si... Claro...- Shuichi se giró y siguió preparando el desayuno mucho más animado que antes.

Aunque el café estaba aguado, las tostadas quemadas y los huevos poco hechos, Yuki se lo comió todo sin protestar y después se dirigió al estudio a terminar su novela.

Al encender su PC, se percató de que el pelirrosa había borrado todo lo que escribió la noche anterior.

- Je... Ese baka...- Dijo el escritor mientras cogía un disquete y lo miraba con una risa maliciosa.

Yuki releyó todo lo que llevaba escrito de su novela, volvió a mirar el disquete y lo borró todo para ponerse a escribir de nuevo con un brillo en los ojos y una ilusión que no tenía ya desde hacía tiempo.

El pelirrosa fue a despedirse para ir a trabajar, pero al asomar la cabeza por la puerta y verlo tan concentrado, decidió no molestarle.

- Hasta luego baka.- Escuchó el cantante cuando ya se iba a ir.

Una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en su rostro, y el estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse anunció al escritor que se había quedado solo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx***

Al cabo de unas semanas, Yuki entregó el borrador de su novela bajo el titulo "Love stuff", la cual no tardó mucho en salir a la venta.

A las dos semanas de su lanzamiento, todavía seguía siendo el libro más leído en Japón, batiendo todos los récords de sus anteriores creaciones.

Sin saber muy bien el qué, algo hizo que el cantante empezara a interesarse por el best seller de su amante, hasta que una tarde se armó de valor para hacer algo que nunca había hecho: hablarle a Yuki de una de sus novelas.

Y no era de extrañar que Shuichi no le hablara de eso a Yuki, ya que nunca se había interesado por leer, y menos lo que él denominaba como "cursilerías femeninas".

- Yuki...- Dijo tímidamente el pelirrosa mientras entraba al estudio de su amante.

- ¿Hn?- Respondió el escritor mientras le miraba de reojo y cogía la caja de tabaco para encenderse un cigarrillo.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- ¿Tengo otro remedio?- Preguntó en tono sarcástico.

El pelirrosa cogió una silla y se sentó al lado del escritor, el cual le miraba atentamente.

- ¿Y bien?- Le animó a hablar el rubio.

- Bueno, yo... He visto lo famosa que se ha hecho tu última novela y...

- ¿Tú sientes curiosidad por una de mis novelas? ¡Vaya! Eso si que es nuevo...

- Yo solo quería saber que es lo que tiene esta que no tengan las otras, tú ya tienes más de veinte novelas publicadas, y todas han sido muy buenas, pero esta...

- ¿Quieres ver lo que tiene, Shuichi?- Dijo Yuki mientras se reía y cogía un ejemplar de la misma.

Shuichi la cogió y miró la contraportada, tal y como se la ofreció Yuki. El resumen de la historia era más o menos algo así:

"Cuando el amor sobrepasa los límites, da igual tener uno o mil factores en contra, porqué siempre vencerá ante todo. Pero cuando el amor de una persona hacía otra empieza a rozar la obsesión, esto puede llegar a la autodestrucción. A veces las personas no nos damos cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás, y con eso podemos causarles mucho daño, el peso de una relación tiene que ser algo compartido, pero cuando un pilar falla, puede terminar todo destruido."

- Vaya, parece interesante... Y supongo que con este resumen debe tener un final trágico, como casi todas las otras.

- No, esta tiene un final abierto ¿Porqué no lo miras tú mismo?

Shuichi abrió el libro y empezó a pasar páginas hasta llegar al final y empezó a leer el último párrafo:

"Pero cuando más hundido estoy, cuando creo que ya no me quedan fuerzas para continuar, veo una luz en esos ojos dorados, una luz que me invita a seguir. Y entonces recuerdo el motivo que me ayuda a seguir vivo y por el cual hago todo esto.

Que le amo."

- Yuki... esto es... ¿Cómo...?

- Baka... Mira la dedicatoria del principio.

Shuichi obedeció sin decir palabra y empezó a leer:

" A esa personita que me ha dado tanto sin pedir nada a cambio."

- Yuki...- Dijo el pelirrosa abrazándole y rompiendo a llorar.

- ¿Creías que no me iba a enterar de lo malo que eres escribiendo?

- ¿Cómo lo leíste si lo borré?

- Antes de que te levantaras lo guardé en un disquete, te conozco demasiado bien, sabía que lo borrarías. Pensaba en reclamarte los derechos de autor por el intento de plagio de mi novela pero... Creo que después de publicar esto no voy a poder cobrármelo oficialmente.

- ¿Oficialmente?

- Si, pero creo que me lo voy a cobrar con otras cosas...- Dijo Yuki mirando maliciosamente al pelirrosa.

- Mmm... ¿Y me va a salir muy caro?

- Pues... Toda una noche, más o menos...

- Vaya, pues habrá que empezar ya... No quiero ni pensar en los intereses por pago retrasado...

- Eso ya lo hablaremos...- Dijo el rubio mientras cogía a su pequeño amante y se lo llevaba al dormitorio para saldar todas las cuentas pendientes...


End file.
